The Haunted Manor
by Charlie Night
Summary: A one-shot story inspired by My Chemical Romances song To The End. Written for WhiteFerrets "sing it back to me challenge" I hope you like it!


_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom._

Draco Malfoy stormed into the master bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the cold wood and sat down on the unforgiving floor. Draco banged his head against the door then placed his head in his hands. He had been living in a non-existent life for 10 years. The same thing every day, the same woman yelling at him, the same voice yelling back at her. It was a torture he had yet learned to live with.

_Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.  
_

"I can't deal with her anymore Blaise. It's driving me crazy." Draco said to his one and only friend.

"We are purebloods. We learn to deal with the lives we are forced to live." Blaise told the blonde.

"I know, I just don't know how much longer I can live this life." Draco confessed. Blaise raised his eyebrows, worried for his friend.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?  
(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank._

"Stop, Draco! All you do is drink and you are always angry!" Astoria yelled at her husband. Draco looked his wife in the eyes and downed the rest of his whiskey just to provoke his face. The woman glared at him. Draco threw the glass across the room; it hit the wall behind Astoria, just missing her.

"It's all for you _dear!_ Isn't this what you wanted? The typical, pureblood life! Well, this is it!" Draco yelled at his wife. The two stared at each other than Astoria broke the eye contact and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco flinched at the sound of the slamming door. Letting out an anguished scream, he picked up his whiskey bottle and threw it, and the rest of its contents, into the fire

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens._

Astoria pushed the car faster and faster down the road. She only had the car because she knew it would piss her husband off. Usually it stayed in the drive, mocking him, but today was different, today she needed to go faster than she ever could by a broom. Everything was becoming a blur, the colors merging into one. She didn't want to lose control, that wasn't her plan, but she heard a crash. Then the colors turned to black.

_If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)  
_

Draco sat by his wife's side, his head in his hands, a position he had gotten use to over the years. As Draco sat there looking at his wife's motionless, near lifeless body, a realization came over him. Somehow; over the angry, mindless, abusive years; Draco had fallen in love with his wife. It was a twisted love, but it was love non-the-less

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?  
(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
_

Draco watched the healers pulled the white sheet over Astoria's face. Draco's face held no emotion. It was blank. He didn't know how to react. If he thought he was hollow before it was nothing to how he felt now.

Blaise placed a hand on his friends shoulder, but Draco shrugged it off and apparated to his almost abandoned manor.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
_

Draco pressed his forehead to the glass, looking out to the expansive ground of Malfoy Manor. Behind him there was a table full of empty liquor bottle and potion vials, but nothing got rid of the pain. Draco empty he contents of his glass then took out his wand. Placing the tip to his temple and muttered the words he had promised himself he would never utter again.

_(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
_

"To my son, I'm sorry. It's all yours now." Was all the letter said.

_To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End._

Scorpius walked around the manor looking for anything he had left behind. He was the only one left in the place, not a single living soul was left but his, though he was sure the dead ones still lingered. After completely his search, Scorpius walked out the front doors and cast a spell so strong that no one would be able to set foot in the haunted manor again.


End file.
